The good and the bad
by KitKat370
Summary: After a awful incident between Fionna and Gumball and Fionna's house being destroyed, Fionna stays with Marshall lee hoping to feel better. Will they become better friends? Or something more? First fanfiction please be nice and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**-KitKat370**

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction so if i'm doing something wrong then please don't blame me! I'll get used to this after a while...Hopefully. Anyway, this story is about Fiolee and stuff. This takes place during the episode Adventure time with Fionna and Cake, Ice queen never sang that love song to Fionna dressed like Gumball, but the real Gumball asked Fionna to the Gumball ball thing. (I'm just going to call that ball Gumball ball, K guys because I forgot the name of the real ball...) Yeah so please read and be nice when judging! If you don't like than don't write mean things, K?! But, if you have any sugestions do write in the comments and stuff. I do not own anything expect my awesome style of writting ;P jk.**

Marshall Pov

Fionna looked so beautiful in the white and gold dress Cake had made her. Fionna still had her white bunny hat on, I felt like I wanted to pull off the hat just to bug her. To watch her beautiful blonde hair fall down over her back onto the floor. The gold lace on her dress brought out her big blue eyes. I felt something beat in my chest for a moment, but I knew that it was impossible for my heart to beat. Fionna waved to me and I stuck out my tongue and did a rock n' roll sign with my hand to hide my blushing face. "Hey Fi wanna d-" I started to ask Fionna if she wanted to dance but Cake interupted me"Fionna look it's Gumball!" Cake whispered pointing to Gumball who was talking to LSP.

Gumball noticed Fionna and walked over to her "May I have this dance?" Gumbutt asked Fionna bowing and taking her hand as she nodded.

_Why would she wanna dance with Gumwad? She should dance with me, _I thought to myself. _Wait, am I jelous?_ I gasped shaking the thought out of my head. I sighed watching Gumball take Fionna to the dance floor slow dancing with her.

I kept floating around the room making small talk with anybody who wasn't too afraid of me. The whole time I kept my eyes peeling on those two dancing "Stupid buttball" I growled. "What was that?" Pepperment maid asked "Hmm? Oh, nothing I think I'm gonna get something to eat" I floating over to the food table sucking the red out of some candy apples.

Fionna's Pov

I kept a smile on my face the entire time I danced with Gumball, yet the smile felt fake and plastered. I felt uncomfortable with Gumball's hand on my waist, his hand felt too low but I was sure that it's just because I've never had somebody put their hand on my waist. Well, besides Cake but she's my sister and it was just to carry me over long distances as she stretched. I looked around at the people around me to distract myself from Gumball's hand on my hip. I saw Marshall lee staring straight at us dancing, his eye's were black with red slits for pupuls. Marshall's demon eyes, he used them when he was scary somebody, or just when he was angry. I knew Marshall was not scaring anybody at the moment, so he must be angry. _What could he be angry about, _I wondered. "Hey Gumball, I'm gonna take a break and get something to eat" I said removing myself from Gumball's grip, he nodded watching me as I walked over to the buffay table where Marshall was at.

Marshall's Pov

My eye's hurt from staring at Fionna and Gumbutt, he was holding her so tightly. I sighed and fiddled with the bottons on my checkered long-sleeved shirt. "Hey Marshall, having a good time?" I looked up and saw Fionna smiling up at me, she was holding a plate that had a slice of chocolate cake with a cherry on top. The cherry was a bright red that made my lips water, I floated over and sucked the red out of the cherry. "Hey! My cherry!" Fionna yelled pushing me away, I laughed and did and flip in the air.

Fionna rolled her eyes "You're just _so _cute when you roll your eyes" I blurted out, I was super shockd by what I had just said.

Fionna's cheeks turned red, I didn't want her to think I liked her or anything so I floated right in front face to face to her making her cheeks burn more. I winked and laughed and deep evil laugh. "Marshall, don't make me so uncomfortable!" Fionna half yelled.

"You were already uncomfortable with Gumbutt" I smirked floating around Fionna, "How could you tell? I- I mean, I wasn't uncomfortable!" Fionna's blush faded away, I kinda wished she would continue blushing.

"Hey Fionna, you almost done?" Gumball walked over to where Fionna and I were standing, "Yeah I'm done" Gumball took Fionna's hand and guided her back to the dance floor. Seeing the two of them made me sick, the way he forced her to abandoned their conversation. (Okay guys I'm really lazy so I'm gonna to like, lumping do an outside kinda Pov...)

Everybody Pov

Hours past and Marshall wondered why he hadn't left this stupid ball, it was lame and nothing interesting was happening. Almost all the guests had left, the only ones left where Marshall lee, Fionna, Cake, LM (Cake's boyfriend), Gumball, LSP, and Pepperment maid. "Hey Gumball, this ball has been so lumping fun! But now I like, gotta go home so like, bye everybody." LSP waved before floating out of the castle.

"Fionna I need to tell you something" Cake said making Fionna leave Gumball and walk over to her. "Yeah what is it?" "Well, LM and I am going on vacation for a while" Cake pulled Fionna into a tender hug "Aww I'm gonna miss you, have fun!" "I will don't worry girl" Cake winked at Fionna.

Cake and LM said their goodbyes to everybody and left with suitcases. "Well I guess I'll be leaving this dump too, so bye I guess" Marshall waved to Fionna and Gumball. Marshall walked out of the pink castle, he hated the color and look of the castle. Marshall was slowly walking back home, he wanted a long walk home. He wasn't too far away when he heard a shriek that could only be Fionna.

After Marshall had left Gumball had invited Fionna to see something exciting in his room. Fionna was following Gumball up the stairs when he handed her a glass with some purple liquid inside "Here, this gives you energy. It'll make you feel better since I put some of this in it" Gumball held up a vile of green stuff his nad covering the label.

Fionna thanked him and drank it, when they entered Gumball's room Fionna noticed that something was different. The only light in the room was a dim candle by the bedside table, there were rose petels on his bed. "G-Gumball?" Fionna turned out and saw Gumball close and lock the door, he started taking his clothes off.

Fionna was frozen with shock, she only started to move when Gumball walked over to her in his boxers "What are you doing? Gumball?" Fionna felt really tired and weak. Gumball swiftly ripped off Fionna's shirt. Fionna tried to punch his face but she felt dizzy and sleepy and just pat his faece. Earlier Gumball had dropped the vile with green stuff in it on the floor, she looked at it and saw the label. It was a picture of a pillow with some Zzzs on it. It made sense now, Gumball had drugged her that was she was so tired and dizzy. "Hold still" Gumball hissed in a low whisper trying to take off Fionna's skirt as he now pushing her down on his bed.

Fionna just barely managed to let out a high pitched scream still trying to push Gumball away. After some struggling to keep Gumball off of her, the door bursted open and Marshall lee turned into a giant bat hissing at Gumball. "H-help me" Fionna whimpered tears falling down her face. Marshall grabbed Gumball and threw him at the wall a couple times before throwing him down stairs where Gumbutt hit his head and became unconsious.

Marshall lee turned back to his normall self brushing his black gorgeous hair out of his face. Fionna was sitting on the floor now holding her knees to her face crying her heart out. Marshall noticed she face shirt-less besides her bra and took off his button-down shirt holding it out to her. "Here, put this on since Donkeygum ripped your shirt"

Fionna stared at his shirt for a while before grabbing it and putting it on with shaking hands. "T-thanks" Fionna whispered wipping tears from her eyes, she was so tired and just wanted to fall alseep. "Lemme take you home to your treehouse" Marshall said with a weak smile.

Marshall picked up Fionna bride style and floated out the window taking her back to her house. "It's okay Fi-Fi, he can't get you" Marshall pet Fionna's head soothingly hoping it would soothe Fionna.

The flight was long and Fionna tried to keep her eyes open. The drug Gumball had given her still wouldn't fade away. The only thing keeping Fionna awake was Marshall's soft touch. She looked up at Marshall's face and straight into his eyes. His red eyes almost made her forget about the entire night. She lost herself in his amazing eyes until Marshall looked down in her big blue eyes. Fionna blushed and looked back down at the green ground.

As they got near where the house should have been they saw nothing but ashes. Marshall landed putting Fionna down, they stared at the destruction of Fionna's house. Fionna fell down on her knees unable to breathe under her hard sobs "Oh Fionna, I-I'm so sorry" Marshall lee sat down next to Fionna wrapping his arm around her softly.

Fionna looked at Marshall, she could barely see Marshall's bare chest through her tears. Marshall wasn't muscular, but wasn't wimpy. He was lean and thin with just the right amount of muscle. His chest was freezing cold like ice and had no hair on it. "Please don't cry Fi-Fi, I promise I'll find whoever did this and _smash their skulls!_" Marshall lee made a demon face mimicking Cake's words. Fionna made a weak smile at the joke but started sobbing again remembering Cake.

Fionna wrapped her arms around Marshall's neck pulling him into a tight hug, her tears soaking his chest. Marshall felt his cheeks flush at the touch of Fionna on his bare chest. "Hey Fi, you could always stay at my place until we fix this" Marshall said pulling himself away from Fionna to look her in the eye.

"I-I don't know..." Fionna seperated herself from Marshall still scared of being abused. "Fionna, I'm not going to do anything to you, okay? You don't even need to sleep in my house, I could set up a camp outside my house where you could stay... If that's okay with you" Marshall almost seemed to read Fionna's mind.

The second Fionna nodded Marshall swept Fionna off her feet and carried her over to his cave. Fionna gasped blushing again, Marshall smirked "You sure do blush alot" He put his face right in front of Fionna's with a toothy grin, Fionna's face turned redder and pushed Marshall's face away.

Marshall laughed a deep evil laugh and set Fionna down on her feet inside of his dark cave. Fionna waited for Marshall to come back outside with the supplies she would need. "Here's a tent, sleeping bag, a flashlight, red cool-aid, and some strawberries if you get hungry" Marshall set up the red tent and layed a yellow sleeping bag inside it. He tossed the rest of the supplies to Fionna and pulled her into a delicate embrace. "Night Fi-Fi" Marshall kissed the top of Fionna's head and floated into his house. Fionna rubbed her head shivering at the cold yet soothing touch from Marshall.

Fionna climbed into her sleeping bag and tried to warm up her cold limbs. She was unable to sleep for hours since all she could think about was being molested by Gumball. Fionna finally drifted into sleep remembering Marshall's cool lips on her head. "Good night... Marshall" Fionna whispered before falling into a light slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**OH MY GLOB! I could not believe how in like, 1 and a half hours I already got 5 emails from people who had read my story! I started laughing crazily and almost started crying!( Yeah I am crazy guys, don't judge) I am going to continue writting my best because I just LOVE the emails! :'D As soon as I saw the emails I started this next chapter. I still wish my writting could be better, yeah I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes my lap-top doesn't have spell check -_- Oh the song is called Keep your hands off my girl by Good Charlotte. I do not own anything.**

Fionna's eye fluttered open to the sound of Marshall's guitar rocking out with his singing. He was singing a song that she had never heard before, it was so good! Marshall's voice sang along with his guitar perfectly . She tapped her foot along to the beat as she ate some stawberries.

_And the record keeps playing_

_The same old song_

_The hipster keeps mugging on me all night long_

_They say "Aha, ahha"_

_Keep your hands off my girl_

_Keep your hands off my girl_

_They say "Aha, ahha"_

Fionna stretched and walked over to Marshall's front door, she wondered if she should come in or not. After some thinking she pushed the door open and invited herself in.

_But out Adom Barton tattoos_

Marshall finished the verse, his guitar echoing the chords as he stood there starring at Fionna with bright pink spots growing in his cheeks. "Dude that was algebraic! Did you write that yourself?" Fionna gushed throwing her hands in the air giving him a big smile. "Well, uh yeah... But it's still kinda a working progress" Marshall replied shrugging his shoulders

"Hey can I help you?" Fionna asked with pleading eyes "Okay, sure why not? As long as you don't ruin my song bunny girl" Marshall lee teased the bonde girl and laughed.

For hours the two of them worked on the song together, at eleven o'clock Marshall and Fionna had to eat because Fionna and Marshall's stomache wouldn't stop growling. Marshall sucked the red out of all sorts of fruts and gave the grey fruit to Fionna for her to eat. When they were full it was already twelve o'clock. Until 3 o'clock they worked and finished the new song they called Keep your hands off my girl.

_Now I got what you need_

_I got DCMA_

_I got brass knukles hanging from my neck in my chain_

_I got brass knuckles hanging from my neck in my chain_

Fionna and Marshall lee finished the last verse of the song taking in gulps of air. "Dude you were awesome!" Fionna said slapping Marshall on the back "_We _were awesome Fi-FI"

Marshall flicked Fionna in the forehead making her laugh and attemt a punch at Marshall. Marshall moved to the side dodging the punch and pulled Fionna's hat off her head covering her face with hair. "Hey, you butt!" Fionna brushed her hair out of her face.

"Heyyy, don't compare me to Gumbutt. That's super offensive, I mean, I'm the vampire king and he's the prince of pink wads" Marshall threw Fionna her hat and sat down on his stuff couch sticking his nose up in disgusted at the mention af a butt.

Fionna sat down on the couch next to Marshall after stuffing her hair back into her hat "Lee-lee, you are nothing like Bonnibex, trust me on that" Fionna gave Marshall a sock in the arm. Marshall's cheeks flushtered "LEE-LEE?" He yelled giving Fionna a sock in the arm as well.

Fionna giggled "Oops, sorry..." Marshall lee knew she wasn't really that sorry but he didn't care, he kinda liked being called Lee-lee. "Hey I got some movies if you wanna watch some, we could eat popcorn and junk" Fionna nodded and Marshall floated over to his kitchen to make popcorn.

Fionna picked out one movie, it was The Lion King since it was such a clasic. "I love this movie!" They got ready to watch the movie and dove into a big bag of popcorn.

They held back tears during Lion King and sang along to the great songs. They both bonded to the best of friends, having so much fun eating junk food. It was only four thirty but Fionna and Marshall were tired "I'm gonna go to bed now, night!" Marshall pat Fionna on the head and sent her off to bed.

Fionna was just starting to open her tent when she heard somebody call her name "Fionna! Hey Fionna over here!" Fionna turned around and her blood turned cold. Standing there was Gumball in his usual formal attire. "G-Gumball? What're you doing here?" Fionna moved away from the tent.

"Look Fionna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, can we start over?" Gumball moved closer to Fionna using puppy eyes that once made Fionna swoon and now made Fionna wanna be sick.

"What are you doing here?" Fionna moved further back from Gumball "What are _you _doing here at Marshall lee's?" Gumball asked changing the subject.

"None of your buis-" Fionna was interupted when Marshall lee floated out of his house and down where Fionna and Gumball were at "What's going on here?" Marshall hissed coming between Fionna and Gumball, some reason Marshall had a grey T-shirt, some sweat pants, and a blanket hanging on his shoulder.

"Well, if you must know I was going to apologise to Fionna but her tree-house was burnt down so I was coming to ask you if you knew where Fionna was, why is Fionna staying with you?" Gumball crossed his arms trying to look at Fionna "Hey, after what you tried you're not going anyway near her. She's staying here with me so she doesn't have to say with somebody as sick and perverted as you, okay?" Marshall hissed turning into a giant squid monster that made Gumball shriek and run like a child, Marshall lee normally had that effect on people.

Fionna's heart was racing again, she really hated Gumball now and she didn't feel safe without somebody to watch over her as she slept. She ran over to Marshall and wrapped her arms around him and started sobbing again, Fionna felt so weak and stupid and Marshall was being so caring and understanding for her in her time of need. Marshall craddled her in his arms like a baby rocking her back and forth "Shh sugerface, shh everything will be alright I swear he will never touch you ever again"

Eventually when Marshall was sure Fionna was asleep he started placing Fionna down in her sleeping bag but she wouldn't let go of Marshall lee "I... wanna go with you Lee-lee" Fionna whispered wipping her eyes.

Marshall lee starred at Fionna for a while until he sighed and floated into his home. "Do you, wanna sleep on the couch?" Marshall asked a little nervous about the answer he might get "The couch, is too, uncomfortable" Fionna held on to Marshall tighter. Marshall tried to hid his red cheeks as he asked another question "Where, where do you want to sleep than?"

Fionna said nothing and continued to hold on to Marshall tighter, he still couldn't belive that the strongest and most mathmatical girl in all of Aaa had been drugged, molested, mentally scarred by a man and now was wanting to sleep with him. Well, not like _sleep _sleep with him, he thought to himself. "Fine" He sighed floating to his room.

He decided he would float above his bed on the left side and he would place Fionna far off to the right on the edge. Marshall layed on his bed floating and tried to place Fionna down next to him but Fionna wouldn't let go of him. "Fionna" Marshall groaned "You gotta let go of me"

After a couple minutes of trying to push Fionna off of him, Marshall lee gave up and landed on his bed with a thud. Fionna cuddled with Marshall as he lay there awkwardly "Night" Marshall finally said as he pulled a blanket over the two of them getting comfortable himself.

During the night Marshall was sure he felt some beat in his heart again, just for a moment. _Could I care for something else other than myself? _Marshall thought to himself looking at Fionna, _No, I'm not good enough for her I'll just poison her innocent and heroic ways. _Before drifting into a heavy sleep Marshall vowed not to fall for Fionna, but deep down inside he already felt something for Fionna.

**Yeah this chapter is sorta shorter than the last but whatever, I hope you like the next one! Am I going to fast? Should I make them go on an adventure? Tell me what you think I should do in the reviews :) Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Phew, this is gonna be harder than I thought! It took my forever to figure out how to post the second chapter but now I know! I'm gonna try add more fluff and details to make it better and try to right everyday! Wish me luck and I don't own anything (Dur _-_ )**

Fionna woke up feeling snug and warm even though Marshall was cuddling with her. Wait a minute, Marshall was lying with her! And she was lying with him! Fionna zipped up to a sitting posision which woke Marshall lee up "Whaa?" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" Fionna interupted Marshall shoving his arm off her.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? You're the one who was cuddling with me as I slept!" Marshall jumped off his bed and floated onto the ceiling the face red with embaressment.

"What are you talking about? Why am I her with you?" Fionna got off the bed, making sure she had her clothes on "Well after I scared Gumbutt off you fell asleep in my arms and told me you wanted to sleep with me!" Marshall floated down to the ground with his legs still dangling in the air.

That was when Fionna remembered everything "Oh... Sorry about that" Marshall shrugged as he picked up the shirt, pants, and blanket he had throw on the floor last night "It's fine, but you know very well that I know that you liked snugglin' with me bunny girl" Marshall hissed playfully and stuck out his snake tongue. Fionna blushed and changed the subject " So why did you come outside last night with all those clothes and junk?"

"Well, I figured you didn't want to sleep in the same uncomfortable clothes so I was bringing you a spare shirt and pants for you to wear. Also, I thought you might get uhh, cold so I brought you a blanket but I guess you didn't need it 'cuz well ya'll know" Marshall smiled a toothy grin and chucked the clothes to Fionna, pointing to the bathroom.

Fionna came out of the bathroom totally in the mood for adventuring "Hey Marsh, let's go beat up some pixies!" Fionna grabbed Marshall's wrist before he could say anything and started dragging him outside the house "Woah woah woah wait a minute" Marshall said pulling back from Fionna's grip "What?" She asked confused "It's just, I need to get dressed and get my umbrella so I don't burn up and junk" Marshall laughed half-heartedly and flew upstairs to put on different clothes.

Marshall came downstairs with a white checkered long-sleeved shirt over a black T-shirt, light jeans rolled up at the bottom, black sneakers, and to top it off a grey and pale blue baseball hat. "Sup Fi" Marshall snickered at the fact how he was dressed better than Fionna.

"Hurry up! Let's go I don't care about what I' wearing." Fionna reading Marshall's mind grabbed his umbrella and ran outside. "Wait up!" Marshall yelled and floated over to where Fionna was.

Together they walked to the Pixie fields protected from the hot sun with Marshall's umbrella. They chat about small things and made petty jokes "Oh my glob, my! Beans!" Marshall imitated LSP making Fionna burst into laughter as they both remembered the time when Marshall lee and his ghost buds tricked Cake and Fionna into thinking they were vampires.

As they approched the Pixie fields they became quiet so they could surprise the pixies. Pixie fields was a meadow with flowers of all sorts of colors, it looks nice but once you walk in there the pixies start pranking and bitting you. "Hey, let's make this more interesting" Marshall whispered as they crouched towards the meadow "We'll make a bet, if I kill more pixies than you I get to take you to Tree Trunks apple festeval two days from now" Fionna stopped "Like, a as date?" Marshall nodded "If you want it to be like that" He teased making her blush.

"Fine! That it?" Fionna punched Marshall's arm "Hmm, no. If I win you also have to do what I want at the festaval and wear a dress. Oh, you also have to do the Pie dance with me" The Pie dance occured after the Apple festaval for couples to dance and sing songs until the end where they would throw pies at each other , Fionna crossed her arms "And if _I _win?" Marshall had to think about that for a minute "How about, you get whatever you want. Just one thing, anything okay?" Fionna nodded already knowing what she would ask for "I'm gonna kick your butt, not that I'm thinking about butts or anything" Marshall tossed Fionna a battle axe and replied "Challenge accepted"

The two of them charged out to the swarm of Pixies and started slashing away at them. Everytime they killed a pixie they grabbed the wand and put it into a bag they each had to keep track of how many pixies they got. Marshall was killing pixies high in the air using his bass axe as Fionna was slashing at pixies near the ground. Finally the rest of the pixies flew off swearing revenge "Let's, count up our pixie wands" Fionna said panting as she opened her bag full of wands.

In the end Fionna had 19 and Marshall lee had 22 "Aww, you beat me by three" Fionna pouted her lips, Marshall smiled "Hey it won't be that bad wearing a dress and going to a festival" Fionna shrugged thinking about it, maybe it would be nice going with Marshall to eat apples and pie and apple pie.

"So, should we go pick out a dress for you?" Marshall snickered floating upsidedown right up in Fionna's face. Fionna shoved Marshall's face out of hers and grumbled "Fine, but you can't make me try on a thousand dresses... Or peak when I'm changing!" Fionna noticed the mischivious girn on Marshall's face as he thought about peaking when she changed "I'm serious! If you do I'll call you a butt for the rest of your days" Fionna pointed at him "Well, I'm gonna live forever so I guess I better not peak, _but _I am not gonna make any promises about not making you try a bunch of dresses" Marshall grabbed Fionna's hand and lifted her into the air, flying to the nearest wedding shop.

"This looks awful Marsh" Fionna whinned walking out of the changing room in a pink dress with lilac hearts all over it. Marshall burst out laughing and had to hold his stomache to keep from crying "It's not funny! You're just making me try on random things now!" Fionna yelled throwing her shoe at him. "It's true, you caught me red handed" Marshall wipped his eyes letting out a couple more chuckles.

"Do you two love birds need help picking out an outfit for your wedding?" A old candy man walked around the counter with a wrinkled smile. "We're not getting married!" Fionna and Marshall both yelled at the same time their cheeks pink. The elder chuckled and replied calmly "Well, I can help this young man pick out something while my wife can help you out" A wrinkly candy woman stepped out from behind a rack holding some dresses "Is this formal or casual?" She asked sweetly "Uhh, casual? For the apple festival" Fionna replied waving to Marshall as he followed the candy elder over to the men's section.

After a couple hours Fionna and Marshall lee walked out the shop exhausted and fed up "At least we finally picked something and got out of there" Marshall said as he picked up Fionna taking her back to his home "Mhmm, I was stuck trying on all sorts of things!" Fionna took a another peak into the bag that contained her dress and accesories "So, can I see what you got?" "No way! It's totally going to be a surprise" Fionna closed the bag hiding it from Marshall "Well it better be freaking _mathmatical_" Marshall mimicked Fionna as he dropped her by her tent.

Fionna rolled her eyes and Marshall smiled loving the way she rolls her eyes. Fionna remembered Marshall's comment about her being cute when she rolled her eyes and blushed. "You really do blush alot" Marshall smirked before kissing Fionna's forehead and floating inside his house.

Fionna stood there dumb-founded rubbing her forehead, when she finally got into her tent she was freezing cold. There was a strong icy breeze blowing into the cave from outside, _Guess we better start working on improving this tent_, Fionna thought, _Or rebuild my house._ Fionna curled into a ball trying to keep warm, but no matter how hard she tried the wind blew right into her core making her shiver. Without thinking Fionna shuffled out her tent and into Marshall's house. She made sure the door didn't slam as she walked into Marshall's room. Marshall was asleep floating just above his bed, he really did sleep like the dead. Fionna snuggled under the covers next to Marsh and cuddled with his arm, the last thing she remembered before falling asleep was a quiet whisper from Marshall lee "Night, Fi-Fi"

Fionna woke up once again with one of Marshall's arms around her and the other one she was holding tight, their fingers laced together. Fionna gasped as Marshall pulled Fionna closer, he was still sleeping she realized, and she could feel his icy hot breathing on her face. "Fionna" Marshall whimpered under his breath, still asleep. Marshall's eyes evenchully slowly opened with Fionna's movement "Whater ya doing here?" Fionna unhooked their fingers and replied "It was cold... So I came here" "Oh" Marshall yawned as he stretched his arms "By the way, you said my name in your sleep. Were you dreaming about me?

Marshall starred at Fionna opened mouthed "Uhhh noooooo..." He finally said before floating to his bathroom whistling innocently. "Uh huh..." Fionna pursed her lips together.

Fionna heard the shower turn on after Marsh shut the bathroom door. She sat there waiting patiently until she finally heard the shower turn off. When this happened she remembered the time she and Cake were trapped in Marshall's closet and she saw Marshall with no clothes on. Her whole face turned red at the memory and than Marshall floating out the bathroom with a grey T-shirt with a no smoking sign on it and some old ripped jeans. "Yo wassup Fi? Your whole face is red" Fionna tried to hide under the covers and squeaked "No-nothing!"

"Come on, you can tell me. I'm your best bud! Beside Cake..." Marshall pulled the covers off of Fionna and she yelped "I- I can't! It's too embarressing!" Marshall lee whinned "Pleaseeee, if you don't tell me I'll suck the red from you face" Fionna jumped off the bed and took off running "Never!" Marshall chased Fionna outside where there was a light drizzle prickling their skin "Stop chasing me!" Fionna yelled "Not until you tell me!" Marshall took a dive at Fionna and crashed into her making both of them fall down.

Marshall pinned Fionna down and hissed "Tell me!" Fionna tried to catch her breath as she replied "I... can't it's just to embaressing" Marshall pet Fionna's head soothing and purred "It's okay, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone okay?" Marshall smiled a sweet understanding smile and flew off of Fionna. Marshall's smile tugged at Fionna's heart, he would understand wouldn't he? "Okay, I'll tell you. Just promise you won't freak out" "I promise" Marshall grinned crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Remember the time Cake and I were stuck in your closet?" Fionna asked and Marshall nodded "Well, Cake told me to go 'scope the seen' and when I went to go look... You uhh... You were nnnn... YOU WERE NAKED!" Fionna screamed her hands bowled into fists with her eyes closed. She finally opened them to see Marshall chuckling "Haha, that's a good one. You almost got me there for a second" Fionna was surprised at first but then snapped "I'm not kidding! I saw everything!" Marshall's smile fadded and his face, along with Fionna's, turned bright red and he screched "WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to see you like that" Fionna apologized when Marshall raised his fist in air about to punch. He hesitated looking at the gleam in her eyes and stomped inside the little tent zipping up the zipper in and huff.

Fionna tried to calm down and after a bit opened the tent and crawled inside next to Marshall. "Look Marshy, I'm really-" Fionna stopped when she realized that Marshall was snoring softly in a light sleep. Fionna giggled silently trying not to wake him and stared at his gorgeous black hair. She tried to resist the urge to ruffle it and run her fingers through it but she couldn't. In a fit of giggled Fionna started playing with Marshall's hair, he woke with a gasp and yelped "Not my hair! Don't cut it!" Realizing Fionna didn't have sizzors Marsh calmed down. "Are you scared of getting your hair cut?" Fionna asked curiously "Only by other people... It's my biggest and only fear, you can't tell anybody!" Marshall blurted out surprising both of them.

Fionna smiled understandingly and replied "Okay, only if you chill about me seeing you... Ya know" Marshall sighed and with a nod fixed his hair back to its perfect scruffy style.

Fionna cracked some jokes to lift the mood until they got bored and decided to go beat up a grass orge. "I hear he lives in this cave" Fionna said as they approached a giant cave.

Marshall pulled his bass axe off his back and flew inside yelling "Come out you big leaf!" There was no answer, Marsh flew out over to Fionna and shrugged. "Maybe he's not-" Marsh was interupted by a load roar "WHO DARES CALL BE A LEAF!" Fionna and Marsh looked at the tall grass orge who emerged from his cave flexing his muscles "We dare!" Fionna shouted before slashing at the orge's feet "OWW!" The orge yelled holding his foot in pain. Fionna and Marsh laughed but stopped when the orge slapped Fionna into a tree "Heyy!" Marshall jumped off the ground and flew straight at the orge's face bring the axe above his head ready to slash down.

Marshall brought the axe down on the orge's head with a thud, the orge fell to his knees rubbing his head before Fionna's foot came in contact with his nose "OW! THAT HURT! YOU GUYS ARE MEAN, I DON'T WANNA FIGHT WITH YOU TWO ANYMORE" The orge ran off crying into the sunset "Well that was bonkers" Fionna scratched her head in confusion "No kidding" Marshall replied before plucking up Fionna and taking her back home, well, to his home.

"Well tomorrow's the big day" Fionna said as they walked inside Marshall's house for dinner "Yeah, it's gonna cool" Marsh replied as he turned on the stove getting ready to make spagetti. Marshall lee was trying his best not to burn the noodles and sause while Fionna was secretly setting up a little table for them to eat at. Fionna found an old wooden table with two stools in the closet, she set it up in the living room and threw over a table cloth with some plates and forks.

"It's ready...I think" Marshall floated in the room holding a big bowl of spagetti with sause splattered on it "What's this?" He asked staring at the table in the middle of the room. Fionna patted on one of the stools "I thought we could eat at a table rather than your stiff couch"

Marshall served Fionna spagetti and himself red sause as he sat in the stool awkwardly, he hadn't had a dinner this close to being fancy in a couple decades. Marshall lee watched Fionna eat some food before sucking the red out of his meal. Marsh watched Fionna with envy as she ate happily, he wished he could taste food once again too. "Thanks so much Marsh! This was great" Fionna said joyfully grabbing Marshall's and her plate taking them to the sink to wash. "Yeah, no prob... Thank you too" Marshall said with a half smile clearing the rest of the table.

They put everything else away leaving the living room spotless "You really should clean up the rest of your house" Fionna tugged on Marshall's ear lobe, he hissed playfully "Fine, only if you help me"

They spent a couple hours cleaning the rest of Marshall's house before crashing on Marshall's bed. Fionna went to the same comfortable position as she had the night before, this time making sure Marshall was comfy too. "I'm fine, I'm fine" Marshall pulled Fionna's hat off covering the two of them with hair "Heyyy, Marshall!" Fionna tried to grab the hat but Marshall threw it off the bed.

"Call me Marshy, or Lee-lee" Marshall played with Fionna's hair "Fine... Lee-lee" Fionna stuck out her tonge playfully. Marshall sighed happily, he loved the way Fionna was so nieve to the flirtiness in the nicknames. "Night Fi" "Night Marshy"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Finally started chapter 4! On holiday and haven't been able to write much... Also been kinda lazy and junk. And btw I LOVE all the reviews I get! (Especally you Rainbow, and I'm a girl...) So yeah give me suggestions! I need them all! Like more reviews! ;3 Song is 1000 years by Christina perri Don't own anything (Wonder if I really need to write that... Meh it's like a trade mark now or something)**

Today was the big day, the Apple festival. The day when Marshall would take Fionna to have fun and perhaps win her heart. Marshall woke up with Fionna currled up in a ball against his chest. He smiled watching her breathe in and out, sleeping silently without moving a muscle besides her chest moving up and down. Marshall loved the way Fionna didn't see the romantic notion in cuddling together as they slept, they way she never got the hint when he flirted with her or kissed her forehead. It was cute but slightly annoying, he sometimes wished she would realize he kinda liked her, that he was not gonna give her up to anybody. Marshall sighed lost in thought when Fionna suddenly woke up "What time is it?" She asked started to get up.

Marshall shrugged and rolled over to check the alarm clock he never bothered to check. "Nine fifthteen" He grumbled before getting up to fix his hair. Fionna watched Marshall run a comb through his hair once before pulling out the clothes he bought from that wedding store "Amazing how you don't even know what you really look like and yet you can make your hair look good" Fionna attempted a compliment while she stretched.

Marshall smiled and thanked her before tossing her a towl "What's this-" "Don't want my 'date' smelling like orge at the festival" Marshall grinned evily when Fionna blushed sniffing herself "Not cool man" Fionna pushed Marsh out the bathroom and shut the door to take a bath.

After Marsh was kicked out by Fionna he started getting on his his casual yet slightly formal outfit on. It was a white button down shirt that he rolled up to below his elbows, a red unbuttoned vest, black pants, and his red sneakers. (Look here guys, I wasn't sure what to make him wear. This seemed like the best option okay?! I wanted to make Marsh badas and Fionna cute, K? Try to image this outfit in a good (Not too formal) way.) Marshall buttoned up most of the over coat leaving some white showing, he wasn't used to dressing so formally or at least this close to formal. After some looking down at himself wishing he could see himself in a mirror he flew down to the kitchen and made an attempt to make pancakes. Marshall didn't even notice Fionna come down the ladder in a dressing gown while he was cursing and cooking "Stupid, erg, are they supossed to be that thin?" Marshall grumbled a few things before noticing Fionna walk into the kitchen "Need help?" She asked grabbing the spatula from Marshall's hand and taking over the whole breakfast making.

"These crepes actually aren't too bad?" Fionna said with a big smile "They were supossed to be pancakes..." Marshall scratched the back of his head and Fionna laughed "Oh"

After Fionna ate the crepe pancake breakfast and Marsh ate some red stuff, Fionna took the towl out of her hair and headed upstairs to get ready for the big day. "I'll be right back" Fionna called down to Marshall.

Fionna P.O.V.

I looked in the mirror, I reconized myself but I still looked to different. I was wearing a white sundress that had a straight neckline with straps that tied on the back of my neck. The dress was tight until it got to my waist, where a baby blue ribbon was tied with a big bow on the back. At the bottom of the ribbon, the dress poofed out to just above my knees, it sort of poofed out like a tu-tu but more like a sundress style. I let her blonde hair out of her white bunny hat, using sissors I cut her hair to my waist and let it flow beautifully and freely. On my head sat a baby blue sun hat with a big white ribbon tied into a bow on the side just like the bow on my dress. For shoes I wore dainty black flip-flops exposing my unclipped toe-nails. _I can't let Marshy see my toe nails like this, _I thought as I searched for nail clippers. When I finally cut my nails I grabbed the last accessory, a blue purse, and jumped down the ladder "I'm ready!" I watched as Marshy stared at my open mouthed "Fionna, you look... beautiful" Marshall had half of his mouth in a smile and as he stared at me shocked, I could feel my cheeks slowly turn red.

"Um...Thank you! You look good too" I wasn't sure if I should say handsome or gorgeous so I just said good. Marsh gave me a big grin full of teeth and fangs.

Marshall P.O.V

I had never seen Fionna looking so stunning, she looked a little old fashioned but in the best way possible. I loved how she had even cut her hair for me, the way how she took her hat off for me instead of Gumbutt. This was one of those moments when all I wanted was Fionna, her affections, her smile, her kiss. "Should we get going?" Fionna interupted my train of thought and I held out my arm for her to take.

We linked arms and grabbed my umbrella before walking out the door. As soon as we opened up my 'brella I swooped Fionna off her feet bridal style and flew in the direction of Tree Trunk's house. When we got closer I could see TT's house was crowded, there were stands with food and games lined up everywhere. Perople were linning up to play games where you dunk your head in a bowl of water to try and grab an apple, or throw rocks at apples from a distance to try and knock them off, and even a drop ball game where the ball is an apple. The smell of apple dishes filled my nose, I would like to say they smelled good but I'm a vampire so I only eat red. There were apple tarts, pies, cakes, ciders, marmalades, jams, drinks, and other baked goods I would buy for Fionna. "This looks fun" I said as we approached the mob.

In the very back, near TT's house, bright pink and something we would easily be able to avoid was a stand selling baked goods made none other by Gumbutt. I was still carrying Fionna high in the air when he looked up at us, his expression was blank at first but than become jelousy and shock. I couldn't help but smirk and smugly say "Wanna go bug Gumbutt?"

Fionna looked a me skeptically "I don't know if I wanna deal with him right now" I understood how she felt, but I didn't want to miss the chance of bugging him "Come on, let's just play a prank on him. Make him jelous, well *chuckle chuckle* more jelous than he already is" Fionna thought about it for a while before sighing and giving in "What exactly did you have in mind?" I grinned myschiviously and whispered my plan in her ear, at the end I couldn't help but tickle her ear with my snake tounge. She yelped and slapped me, it hurt but it was totally worth it just to bug her.

We landed a couple stands away from Gumball's stand, we were in perfect view for him to see us. I could already see him staring at us, wondering what we were doing "You ready" I whispered holding Fionna closer "Yeah, let's do this"

Fionna P.O.V

I felt a little nervous about Marshy's plan but it's not like we were gonna kiss each other or talk to Gumball directly. I grinned huge and pointed to a stand and asked Marshall if we could get something, just how the plan would go. "Anything for you princess" Marshall said loud enough for Gumball to hear, we walked over to a food stand one away from Gumball's.

"What should I get?" I asked with big grin looking straight into Marshy's hypnotic eyes. He stared right back at me with tender eyes "Anything that'll make your kiss taste better" I tried hard not to blush when he said that, Marsh seemed to be doing great with his part of the prank. Well, it wasn't really a prank, more ofa trick to make Gumball jelous by pretending to be a couple.

In the end, I bought an apple and strawberry tart mainly because I knew Marsh would like it. We broke it in half and fed each other bits of the tart, I managed to look at Gumball without being noticed. He was getting lots of customers and couldn't look at us all the time but whenever he got the chance Gumball would ogle Marsh and I. "I think it's working" I whispered chewing on food "Me too, but let's kick it up a knotch" Marshall lee leaned closed to me, I swallowed the food and gulped "Wait what-" In the next moment cold lips were against mine, they were freezing but soothing and in an unique way, warm. I stood there frozen as Marshall lee the Vampire King was kissing me.

3 Marshall lee P.O.V.

What Fionna didn't know was the prank was on her too, I had kissed her. Her lips were perfectly shaped, though I didn't really get to feel her lips because I was pushed away a little bit "W-wa, Wait" Fionna studdered looking for an explaination.

I burst out in an evil and hystarical laugh, it was really funny to see the shock on Fionna's and Gumball's face. We were at the stand just next to Gumball when I pecked her. I help my stomache and was almost crying it was so funny "You guys *hahaha* are so funny, I can't believe, that you didn't see this coming Fionna. And you *Points to Gumball* were even more gullible! How did you not realize that it was a joke!" Oh glob, I just couldn't stop laughing even when Fionna punched me in the stomache "Oww"

Gumball walked over still confused "What the cream puff is going on?" I chuckled one last time before landing on the ground "Just pranking and tricking some gulible souls" Fionna punched my arm and scolded me.

After that everything was awkward, Fionna and Gumball were both starring at each other and I was standing on the outside. "Well, uhh, it's been um nice to see you two again" Gumball awkwardly said "But I should get back to my stand" We waved feeling pretty confused as Gumball walked over to his stand.

"Should we go?" I asked holding out my arm for Fionna to take. She starred at me until she finally sighed and linked our arms again "Alright but no more pranks like that" I smirked "But you liked that didn't you? 'Cuz I think I did" Fionna's face flushtered and she looked away.

We walked along chatting happily looking at all the different people and stands "Oh my glob! Fionna! Marshall lee, come over here" LSP called us over to his stand, I think it was some sort of stand where you share gossip or something. "What is this?" I asked as we neared LSP's stand "It's like, the best stand ever! Pay we with some food and I'll tell you some gossip, or it could be lumping reversed and you tell me gossip"

Fionna and I glanced at each other and I shook my head feeling sorta sorry for LSP. He was a little sad and strange but you still gotta love 'em. "Alright, here's a piece of tart" Fionna smiled and handed LSP a chunk of tart.

Fionna P.O.V.

"Okay here we go" LSP shoved the tart in his mouth and chewed on it loudly before swallowing " The recent gossip in the Candy Kingdom is that Gumball attacted Fionna with a broken bottle!" I gasped opened mouthed, I looked over at Marsh, he seemed pretty dumb-founded too. "Tell us more!" Mash and I yelled at LSP desperate to hear more "Okay okay!" LSP held up his hands to stop us from yelling " A Candy guard heard a shriek come from Fionna in Gumball's room on the Gumball ball, later after the guard had heard Gumball finally go to sleep he went upstairs and took a peak in Gumball's room! I mean, stalker much? Anyway, when he looked inside near the door was a broken vile with some green stuff on the floor"

I could not believe what I was hearing, I had never really like gossip but this was shocking. "Is that all you know about that topic?" Marshy asked dying to know more like me. LSP nodded "Yeah sorry, but there is some gossip on you two..." "TELL US" Marsh and I both screamed at the mention of us "Okay okay! Glob guys, you two are lumping crazy! But I'll need another piece of food." Fionna sighed and forked over another piece of tart.

LSP finshed the food and started on the next gossip "Well basicly, what I've heard from other people who I like, can't say who have been telling me that you two are sleeping together" Both Marshall's and my face turned bright red "WHAT?" "Yeah, they said that you two like, do things together or whatever" LSP talked like this was nothing "It's not true" Marshall exclaimed "Yeah!" I said backing up Marshy.

"Well that's a relief, 'cuz I know how much you want me Fionna" LSP did some model poses and me and Marsh took this as an escape to get away from there. "That was super banaynay" Marshall said running his hand through his hair.

I nodded and kept blushing at what LSP had said about Marshall and I. "Hey, why don't we forget about all that junk and play some games" Marshall grinned showing his fangs and I grinned back "Yeah!" We both in arm in arm ran over to a throwing stand.

Marshall P.O.V.

So far Fionna and I had only played five games and we both had ten prizes in all "Wow, we won everytime!" Fionna marvled at our work. We placed our prizes in a big fluffy tree to hide them and continued to play some more games.

The next game we played was one where you had to stuff ice in your pants, courtisy of Muscle Prince "Only the toughest of the tough can survive ice in their pants" MP flexed his muscle and handed them each a bucket of ice. I dumped the ice in my pants easily and waited for Fionna to.

Fionna just starred at the ground "I... I didn't wear shorts..." I gasped, now Fionna taking off her hat was one thing, but not wearing shorts? She's gotta really care about this day, or perhaps me. I grinned "Guess you'll be shoving it in your undies" She blushed at my comment and walked behind the curtain "Only because I totally wanna kick your butt!"

After a little bit Fionna waldded out obviously shivering even though she was trying to hide it "I-*Chatter* will win!" Fionna rubbed her arms, I used this as a chance to wrap my arms around her "What-" "Shh, don't worry, I'll warm you up" I pulled Fionna close and waited for her to stop shivering "Thanks..." She finally said blushing like crazy.

We continued down the road, arms linked to play more games. I had so much fun, and I knew Fionna was super estatic too. We gained more prizes which we hid in the same tree as the one the other prizes were in "I think, I'm gonna give most of my prizes to orphans" Fionna chirped happily, I arched my eyebrow "Really?" Fionna looked at me confused "What's wrong with that? Wouldn't you want to do that as well?"

I sighed and shook my head "I'm the Vampire King, son of a demon. From the Night o' sphere! I think doing something like that would ruin my evil reputation" Fionna rolled her eyes "Yeah, because saving me and letting me stay with you when my house burned down." I had to think about that for a while, but I couldn't think of anything to say "Not to mention this awesome 'date', you're not evil you're good in your own way" Fionna blushed but kept looking me in the eye for once.

I sighed "You just keep telling yourself that" "Come on, let's go have fun" Fionna dragged me along to more endless hours of fun games.

I had to admit, I almost did feel a little good... Just a little. POP! Went the last ballon that Fionna shot "Yes! I did it!" Fionna grabbed jumped up and down with glee. I chuckled at her happiness "Nice, what prize ya gonna pick?" Fionna starred at them all for a while before grinning and pointing to a bat "That one 'ay?" The candy person running the stand handed it to Fionna and she eagerly held it close to her.

"A bat huh?" I grinned mischiviously not expecting it to mean anything "Well yeah, it reminds me of you, and you're a really nice guy" Fionna snuggled it closer not realizing what she had said at all. I smiled genuinly and my eyebrows burrowed up a little. "That's really sweet Fi" I replied camly kissing the side of her head.

She blushed and laughed at the same time, so did I for once. For endless hours we played games and stuffed ourselves full. I don't think I had ever had more fun than that day, my feelings for Fionna really grew than. I realized what an amazing, beautiful, and radical dame Fionna was. I wanted to tell her how I felt but I couldn't, I would soil her or she would flat out turn me down. Which would crush me forever! Not something I could deal with for I'll live forever, but than again I would get over her... Surly I would? "Yo Lee-lee, come back down to Aaa" Fionna waved her hand in front of me "Huh?"

Fionna threw back her head and laughed, right, we were sitting on a hill under the shade of a big tree watching the sun set on the Apple festival. "I can't wait for the Pie dance" "Yeah me too" I nodded looking at the stage to the left where I would be playing songs for the dance. I felt his hands become very sweaty, I wasn't sure why I was nervous. I never got nervous at concerts. _Oh yeah, _I though, _I'll be playing that song for Fionna... But of course she won't know it's for her, _I sighed. _Unless you tell her,_ a small voice from the back of my head whispers this and the thought is burried into my mind. _Should I tell her? Or would it be a mistake? I guess I'll know when the time is right, maybe or maybe she'll make the first move. No, she's too dense and won't take the hint and realize my feelings for her unless I tell her. _"And I've lost Marshy again" I lay down and really let out a laugh, mainly because I'm so stressed.

The sun has just set and that's my cue "Better get down there, everybodys gathering" I say helping Fionna up before floating onto the stage. "Your things are behind the stage" Ms Pig says as soon as I float on stage.

I grab my bass axe and swing it onto my chest. I also grab the red fendora and pop it on my head, I had been planning on using it to charm every girl here but now there was only one girl I wanted to impress. I bet you can guess who. I took a deep breath in and started the first song.

Fionna P.O.V.

As soon as Marshall started the first song everybody was dancing with each other without a care in the world. I mostly danced with friends like Cinnamon Bun, Tree Trunks, LSP, Ms Pig. I pumped my fist in the air and really broke loose, it was so much fun because nobody judged how you danced it was all normall for them. Sometime durring the middle I even danced with Gumball and some of his friends. We never talked about the incident that happened and chat a little for a bit. I was so releaved that nothing too awkward happended.

Finally during the end I had to go get some punch because I was exhausted from dancing all night, I really wished Cake couldv'e been here. I sighed thinking about her and than reminded myself that I was supossed to be happy and having fun and so I decided to go to the front of the stage and watch Marshy rock it up. When I got there he had just finished his last song that spoke alot about a fisherman. Marsh grinned as soon as he saw me "Fionna! I need your help" He held out his hand and I asked "Yeah? What is it?" "Would you like to sing that song Keep your hands off my girl with me?"

"Totally man!" I yelled and gripped Marshall's hand being helped up onto the stage. "Ready whenever you are" I said grinning at Marshall as he handed a microphone to me.

Marshall started the first few chords and everybody was starring at me, I gulped _Oh boy. _Marshall sang the first few lines before it was time for the choras, my turn to sing. I took a breath in and started singing at a moderate tone. Everybody started shrieking with excitment, _they really like me! _I thought and started dancing a little bit, Marsh smiled and danced along too.

At the end of the song Marshy lifted mee by placing his hand under my foot and used his strength to lift me. I barely maneged to stay aloft and raise my arms in the air, my smile growing bigger by the seconds. The crowds were growing crazier by the seconds, evenchully Marshy put me down and grinned "Thanks for the help, you can go down now" I nodded but decided to stay on the stage for a bit.

"Everybody! Calm down now!" The crowds slowly grew silent with quiet murmers "It's time for the last song of the night, which I happended to write about a special...friend" I wondered curiously who that 'special' friend could be, _does Marshall like somebody? _I felt a tug at my heart which really confused me. Before I could do anything Marshy had started the last song. (Imagine Marshall's hot voice singing this song)

_Heart, beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

I was extreamly shocked by the song, Marshall never did romantic songs, let alone this song was more acustic guitar like. I was even more surprised when at the chorus Marshall took my hand and led me into a dance. It was mostly spinning and dipping but also some fast movments. I hd never danced like this but it all came so natually.

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

By now I had really gotten the hang of this dance Marshy led me into, I smiled and gazed into Marshall's eyes. He seemed carefree even though he was concentrating on singing the song. We danced what seemed like forever, turning, practicly floating threw our steps, and more smiles. For the last chorus Marshall winked at me and all of a suddon the words spilled out of my lips, I sang along to the chorus even though I had never heard the song until now.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid _

I couldn't believe how the words came out, it seemed like they had been hiding in my heart all along. The next line Marshall lee had joined in with me.

_All along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Marshall and I starred at each other till the end of the song, not taking our eyes off each other. Like if we were to peel our eyes away, we would never see each other again. We finished the last lines with smiles growing on ours faces. The crowd screamed with glee and started the pie throwing. I glanced at the crowd throwing pies at each other, than all of a suddon something hit my face. A pie, to be exact, Marshall cracked up and I grinned "That's how it's gonna be huh?"

We threw pies at each other of all different flavors, giggling at the war we had started. "I'm gonna getcha" Marshall hissed playfully running towards me, I took off running to the other side of the stage avoiding Marsh but of course he cheated and flew in front of me.

Even covered with pie Lee looked handsome, _Wait handsome? _Before I knew it, we were staring at each other, Marshall was standing on the ground again and he pulled me into an embrace. I hugged him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Evenchually we pulled back from the embrace but were still holding each other in our arms. "Marshall, I-" Marshall shushed me and place his finger to my lips.

He was quite taller than me and that bugged me alot, Marshall smiled softly and continued staring into my eyes. _Is he going to kiss me? _I wondered if I wanted him to, _I think... I think I really do want to kiss Marshall lee!_

Marshall POV

_ Oh glob oh glob, should I kiss her? Should I should I?_

Fionna POV

I slowly leaned towards Marshall and he noticed my movment growing closer to me. In an instand, everything happend. I did not realize what had happened, the space between us gone. The friendship growing to something more, and than it hit me.

I was kissing Marshall lee the Vampire King

**Bum bum bummmm! WOOO HOOOO! YEAH WORK IT BABY! Cake would be sooooo ticked off :) Suggestions peeps and reviews thanks and chow! Hope yall like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Well, stupid school making this harder to write grrr -`.`-... But yeah finally got a sugestion! Totally forgot about Fionna's destroyed house, gonna fix that along with a surprise! Hope you like this and will continue to read, more sugestions and coments! Don't own anything!**

Marshall POV

Sweet, warm, tender and cake-flavored. That's what Fionna's lips taste like. Oh yeah, I had just kissed Fionna, well she kinda kissed me too... I think. She didn't break free so I figured she like it. We only pulled apart when Fionna need air, she placed her hand over her heart and took deep breaths "Marshall-" "Fionna-" We both said at the same time.

I scratched my head "Fionna, will you uhh... Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" I bit my lip expecting a slap or reject "Marshall of-" "DRAMA BOMB!" LSP shouted holding his phone in the air "Totally gotta tell Jeramy about this!" (Jeramy being Jessica... It just makes sense okay?)

We both stared at LSP "Umm, I didn't say yes" I stifened up, was she not gonna yes? "But, yeah. I do Marshall, I wanna be... Your girlfriend" I almost couldn't conceal my squeals, that would've been embaressing. "Really?" I was so excited, I grabbed Fionna and kissed her again. _Ohma Glob, her lips are amazing!_

Gumball POV

(Finally did a Gumball POV, aren'tcha proud? Haha yeah whatever)

I was just enjoying the last few minutes of other people who didn't live in Candy Kingdom after the Pie throwing when I looked on stage and saw LSP, Marshall, and Fionna. LSP was texting like a mad-man and Fionna and Marshall were kissing, nothing out of the ordinar-"OH MY GUMDROP!" I screamed totally dazed, people around me murmered and looked to were I was looking.

"Oh my glob" "Is that Fionna" "Is Marshall forcing her?" "What's going on?" Candy folks were freaking out, for they didn't really understand what was going on.

Fionna and Marshall broke apart when they noticed people were staring. They both blushed like crazy, _Marshall's blushing? _"Uhh, are you guys like, together?" I asked moving to near the stage so they could see me.

Marshall grinned evily and floated upside down, placing his head on Fionna's "She's _my _bunny-girlfriend" Marshall gave Fionna a noogie and she blushed deeper. "Is that true?" Cinnamon Swirl (Cinnamon Bun? I don't know what other people call her...) asked.

Fionna nodded slowly "Yeah, he uh just asked me" At first people just murmered to each other but than they started to clap and congragulate them.

Fionna POV

Everybody was congradulating us, it was embarrasing and wonderful "Th-thank you all so much!" I placed my hands to my mouth and held back giggles. Marshall smiled lightly and placed his arm around me. He kissed my cheek causing me to blush "We should get home... Or I mean to your home heh heh" I smiled nervously.

"Okay, let's clear out of hear" Marshall picked me up bridal style and yelled "See ya'll later!" Before flying off with me as I waved to the others.

Marshal carried me all the way to his home teasing me " You're my yummy-wummy-sweetie-bunny girl" I blushed "Stop! That's so embaressing!" I yelled pushing Marshall's face, he laughed "Carfull, you'll make me drop you" Marshall kissed my cheek and he landed on his porch.

We raced to the top of the ladder and I jumped on the bed "Hey! Don't get my bed dirty with cake!" Marshall tossed some PJs to me "Whatever Marshy" I walked in the bathroom to change.

When I walked out Marshall lee was still changing "OH MY GLOB!" He only had boxers on "Hey Fi" Marsh cooed calmy like he wasn't half naked. "M-marshall! You're not wearing clothes!" I stammered looking at the ground. "Oh yeah, you're right" He threw on some sweat pants and ploped down on the bed.

"D-don't you think... think you should, ya know..." I studdered trying not to blush "What?" I sighed "Forget it" I sat on the bed next to Marshy and lay there slightly uncomfortable.

Marshall scooted close to me and wrapped his arm around me, cuddling me like I was a stuffed toy. I wasn't sure what to do at first but I figured we weren't going to do anything so I currled up next to Lee in his cold yet sooothing arms. We lay there silently sleeping when we were awoken to the sound of the door busting open. _SLAM!_ We jolted up and ran down-stairs looking for the source of the sound. We saw something huge push threw the door "WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE" The creature screamed. _Wait a minute, that sounds like... _"Cake?" I moved closer to Cake. "Honey are you okay? Marshall didn't do anything to you did he?" Cake shrunk to her normal size and ran to me "Of course I'm okay why wouldn't I be?" I asked squeezing Cake back.

"Gumball told me you were staying with Marshall lee so I thought maybe he was holding you against your will, you know because you weren't staying at Candy Kingdom" Cake pulled away and hissed at Marshall, he hissed back and snapped "Why would I hurt her? She's my girl-" He stopped and blushed looking away "What? She's what?" Cake asked in a frantic tone grabbing both me and Marsh with her stretchy arms.

"N-nothing I'm nothing, just his... uhhhh, girl bro?" I said struggling to break free of Cake's grip, her eyes narrowed "You tell me the truth right now baby" Cake squeezed us harder and I figured if Cake was really my best friend she would understand the truth so I told her "Fine, just let us go please" I used puppy eyes and Cake sighed letting us go.

Marshall walked over to my and whispered "You sure?" I nodded and held his hand "Okay, well um-" "Fionna and I are dating" Marshall said flat out like he wasn't scared of being pumbled to death by Cake. Cake stared at us and did nothing, than she slowly started to laugh and soon was holding her sides trying not to cry "Right, haha, sure funny"

"We're not kidding..." I said unsure what Cake would do now "Wait, what?" Cake stopped laughing and her face turned red with rage "HE'LL POISON YOU! HE'LL GET RID OF YOUR INNOCENCE!" Cake ran at Marshy but I held her back tried to soothe her "Calm down Cake! He won't make me evil I promise, he's good not evil. I'll keep him in check!" I sang our mom's lulluby to Cake and she evenchully calmed down "That's not the innocence I'm talking about..." Cake grumbled and hissed at Marshall "Cake, is this about... Tier 15?" Marshall asked placeing a hand on Cake's shoulder.

Cake nodded "I need to talk to you in privacy" Cake grabbed Marshall and pulled him into the kitchen, it was times like that, that I really wish I knew what Tier 15 was. After some mumbling they came out and Cake seemed calm "Alright you can be together" Cake sighed and stretched over to me "But you better not do _anything _out of your league" I smiled and hugged Cake "Thanks Cake, I promise I'll make sure Marshy is good" Cake laughed "Marshy?"f

Marshall blushed "It's just a nickname Glob!" I giggled and jumped into Marshall's arms "Woah girl" Cake said surprised by my actions, Marsh just smirked and kissed my forehead "Ugh" Cake moaned "This is just gross girl, let's just get some sleep"

Marshall put me down and flew upstairs to grab a sleeping bag for Cake. Cake set it on the floor and grabbed a throw pillow from the couch and plopped it on the sleeping bag. I climbed up the ladder and went to take a quick shower. When I came out of the bathroom fresh and clean Marshall was lying on his bed and Cake was waiting for me at the top of the ladder. I jumped next to Marshall, forgeting about Cake, and currled up next to Marshall "Night"

"Excuse me girl?" Cake said walking up to the bed "Have you been sleeping with Marshall!" She asked angrily "Well uh.." Cake grabbed me and pulled me away from Marshall "Oh no girl, you're sleeping with me!" Cake stuck out her tounge at Marshall and stretched downstairs. She pulled me into her sleeping bag and shrunk down to a small size "It's not like me did anything, we weren't even dating" I moaned a little annoyed with Cake's reaction.

"Whatever girl, you're too young for that" Cake kissed my nose and fell asleep, I sighed and wished to be in Marshall's arms. After a couple hours, at least it felt like hours rather than minutes, Marsh came down and watched me. I think he thought I was asleep "Marshall?" I whisped, he gasped "I wasn't watching you!" He said blushing,

I giggled silently and motioned him to come closer "Hmm?" He kneeled next to me and leaned close to me "What?" He whispered almost so quietly I didn't hear him. I don't know why but I just, kissed him. It was more of a peck but it was just what I need "Thanks Lee" I snuggled up with Cake and Marshall smiled one of his rare true, non-evil, grins. I love it when he does that.

Marshy flew back to his room to let me sleep, I dreamed of Marshall that night. We were in a forest together, alone. We were walking and chatting, evenchully we kissed and shared each others warmth and coldness. But we were interupted by hushed whispers, we broke apart and looked around us. Candy people were all around us, giving us cold stares and were moving towards us slowly scared of something. I couldn't hear what they were saying but they were staring at Marshall lee. Marshall put his arm around me, protecting me. "Stay back" He hissed as they grabbed out to him. "S-stop!" I yelled as people started pulling Marshall away "Fionna!" He yelled tring to break free of their iron grips, reaching towards me and trying to grab my hands.

"Marshall! No!" I screamed as people pushed in front of me blocking my view of Marshall. When I couldn't see Marshall anymore something grabbed my arm and turned me around "Shh, hush child" In front of me was a skeleton dressed in rags, his skull looked like some sort of animal, his eyes were glowing green (Can you guess who? Villian!) "W-who are you"

"THat doesn't matter child," The demon said with a soothing dark tone "Just remember my words, nothing lasts forever" He pointed to a big cross. I looked over there and saw Marshall... He was being staked in the heart "NOOOO" I screached running to Marshall, but I was trapped in some sort of quick sand, slowly sinking and not moving "Nothing lasts forever" The demon cooed watching me suffer, his voice deep and frightning.

I woke up screaming, Cake covered my mouth "Woah! Calm down girl, just a dream!" I burst into tears and snuggled into Cake's arms "No no no, he's still here, still here" I sobbed harder and the skeleton's words echoed in my mind. _Nothing lasts forever... _

Marshall POV

I was woken by a scream, Fionna's scream. I rushed downstairs and scopted the scene, it was Cake craddling a sobbing Fionna in her arms. "What happened" I rushed over to Fionna and wrapped my arms around her "I had a bad dream..." She sniffled and wiped her eyes "Do you wanna tell me about it?" I asked kissing the top of her head, Fionna shook her head slowly. "Okay" Cake grew more arms and wrapped them around Fionna "Mine" She pulled Fionna closer to her and I grinned "No, she's mine!" I grabbed Fionna and flew upstairs "Hey! I'm alive here too!" Fionna laughed pushing me away.

"Are you sure? I thought you were my bunny" I teased and touched my nose against her's "Fionna baby!" Cake rushed upstairs and jumped on my head "Cake!" Fionna laughed and pulled Cake off me "Yeah kitty, watch it" I stuck out my tounge and Cake swatted at me.

Fionna giggled and tickled Cake "Ah! Haha, stop! That tickles!" Cake cried out for help and I couldn't help but snicker, it was great seeing Fionna better after whatever nightmare she had. I also loved seeing Cake helpless and tickleish.

When Fionna put Cake down I flew downstairs to make some breakfast "Woah there" Cake pulled me back "I'll make breakfast, you get some real clothes on" I rolled my eyes and searched my closet for something to wear.

After I changed I gave Fionna some clothes to wear "Thanks dude" She smiled and pat me on the head "That was lame" I twisted my face and so did Fionna "What?" "You should've said it like- Oh Marshall lee my darling, thank you so much my delicous, awesome and badass boyfriend!" I mimiked Fionna causing her to blush "Marshall!" I cackled and leaned close to Fionna.

"Marshy?" I caressed Fionna's cheeck "Yeah?" "Are you going to, kiss me again?" I stared at her blankly "Do you want me too?" She nodded and we broke the gap between us.

Fionna POV

Once again I was lost in Marshall's lips from the tender kiss "Mmm, Marshy" I murmed when we finally pullled back a little. "Breakfasts ready!" Cake yelled from downstairs, I smiled at Marshall and we ran downstairs to eat.

"I made everything burritoes!" Cake handed us each a giant burrito stuffed with food "Huh, everything's red in here, you acually do care about me" Marshy smirked taking a big bite of the burrito and Cake frowned "I figured since you and Fionna are together I should be a little nicer to you... For Fionna's sake" I chuckled faintly and hungrily ate my burrito.

Cake dove into her burrito too and we talked small chat "So what happened to our house?" Cake asked nudging me with her elbow "Well, uhh... After Gu- After the Gumball ball, Marshall started taking me home but when we got there everything was burned. I don't know what happened it was just like this when we found it" I shruged and finished the last of my burrito.

"Let's start rebuilding it today, okay honey?" Cake gave me pleading eyes and I nodded "Okay, Marshall will you help?" Marshall shrugged "Fine, whatever" I smiled and grabbed my backpack "Let's get going than"

Marshall grabbed his umbrella and we made our way back to the ash pile that was our house. As soon as we got there, I pulled out some paper and pensils from my bag and got to work on the blue-prints. "I still want it to look like our old house okay?" I said starting to scetch the tree "Oh Glob, that looks..." "Pretty bad girl" Cake finished Marshall's sentence and I scowled "So what if I'm not the best artist in the world" Marshall snickered "Let me draw it, I'm acually a pretty good artist"

As soon as Marshall took over the blue-prints started to look beautiful "Wow, you are good at drawing" I gasped staring at the amazing scetch of our old/new tree house. Marshall gave me a smug look and finished he final touches of the prints "I'll get some wood"

As soon as Marshy flew to get some wood Cake and I got some supplies and junk you use to make a house. We started working on the house as soon as we met up again, we worked for hours until it was dark. "We'll do this again tomorrow I guess" I said as we walked to Marshy's house.

For the next 2 weeks we worked together, ocassionally with LM, to rebuild the house. When they finally finished the house they were all exhausted and aching "Thanks LM" LM gave Cake a snuggle and replied something in morse code before flying off into the distance.

I gave Marshall one last kiss and he murmered "Meet you tomorrow, 'k?" I nodded and he zipped off into the sky out of sight. "Stop swooning, let's go inside and get some rest"

When we got inside B-ma was waiting for us "Who wants to play video games?" (Yeah... I don't know where B-ma went when Fionna's house burned down, I guess Cake and LM took her with them) I laughed lightly, I've alwaysed loved the robot "Not tonight, another time. G-night" I climbed upstairs and jumped on my new bed, it wasn't as nice as Marshall's at least in my oppion but I still fell asleep pretty quickly. That night I had a dream about Marshall, it was the exact same dream as the one I had, had for the last couple nights. The one about Marshall being staked and the skeleton guy saying _nothing lasts forever._

**I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY! I know it took forever to write this, you guys probably HATE me right now! I've just been so busy! (And lazy) Sigh, I'm sorry... But I'll try to write more! More often! AFter I re-read 2 great fanfic (If you want to know them tell me in comment and I'll post it next chap) I decided to finish this chapter finally. THey both really insired me and are written so beautifully I could cry. They are just written so amazingly and have great story lines! (Even if one includes Gumball/Marshall :3) I wish I could explain how great they are, anyway thanks for liking and junk. 3**


End file.
